staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Marca 2012
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 18 Kraina muzyki 2; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - Zaginiony żółw; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek zasadzili nasionko, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Kraina bajek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Andzia - Wrota do krainy baśni, odc. 9 (Antje und das Tor zum Märchenland); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pinky i Perky - Ktoś nas nie lubi, odc. 15 (Some Like It Not); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Galeria - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Klan - odc. 2249 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5606 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5606); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pytając o Boga - odc. 9 - "... i, że cię nie opuszczę, aż do śmierci"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Nil - Poszukiwacze źródła-odc.3 (The search for the source) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2380; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 83 - Zastępstwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Galeria - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2250 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2381; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - odc. 69 (Biene Maja) kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Kontrakt na zabijanie (Contract, The) - txt. str. 777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Bruce Beresford; wyk.:John Cusack, Morgan Freeman, Megan Dodds; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:35 Historia zbrodni i kary; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 DOK SZOK - Pieski świat I cz. 2 (Mondo Cane) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (1962); reż.:Gualtiero Jacopetti, Paolo Cavara, Franco Prosperi; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Trudno zapomnieć (Hard to Forget) - txt. str. 777 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1998); reż.:Victor Sarin; wyk.:Chad Everett, Douglas Bristow, Owen Sejake; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Praga - żelazna kurtyna (Prague - Iron Curtain) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Lutz Konermann; wyk.:Anneke Kim Sarnau, Christoph Bach, Valerie Koch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Tvp2.jpg 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 385 Problem wagi ciężkiej; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Święto Purim - modlitwy w warszawskiej synagodze; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 137 (363) Mądre posunięcie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 720 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Rusowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 899; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm - sprint ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sztokholm - sprint; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 29 "Dzień ojca" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Krótka historia o zabijaniu w jednym ujęciu 11'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Polska bez fikcji - Niebo 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan P. Matuszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 721 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Kino na maksa - Kosmiczne jaja (Spaceballs) - txt. str. 777 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Mel Brooks; wyk.:Mel Brooks, Rick Moranis, Bill Pullman, John Candy, Daphne Zuniga, Joan Rivers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 16/21 Płatny zabójca (Life, s. 2, ep. Hit Me Baby); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 8/25 Złoczyńcy (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Villains); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kosmiczne jaja (Spaceballs) 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Mel Brooks; wyk.:Mel Brooks, Rick Moranis, Bill Pullman, John Candy, Daphne Zuniga, Joan Rivers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Chłop i baba - odc. 2 - Obiecanki czyli cacanki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Polska bez fikcji - Krótka historia o zabijaniu w jednym ujęciu 11'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Polska bez fikcji - Niebo 13'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan P. Matuszyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia.png 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 54; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Sztuka życia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 541 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (58); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kto za to zapłaci? Program Tadeusza Mosza i Jana Wróbla; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 388* Trio; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (23); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Notacje - Andrzej Konic. Żaden artysta tylko rzemieślnik; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kraj się śmieje - stresy i emocje (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 541 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 - Czarny Bill; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Warto kochać - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Nono Dragovic, Jacek Sarnacki; wyk.:Katarzyna Galica, Michał Czernecki, Anna Buczek, Bronisław Wrocławski, Bartosz Głogowski, Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Kurylońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (58); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 - Czarny Bill; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Warto kochać - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Nono Dragovic, Jacek Sarnacki; wyk.:Katarzyna Galica, Michał Czernecki, Anna Buczek, Bronisław Wrocławski, Bartosz Głogowski, Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Kurylońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 541; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (58); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa (do 2013).png 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:21 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:06 Raport na gorąco 17:08 Pogoda 17:10 Wiadomości sportowe 17:14 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 17:29 Wywiad Kuriera 17:42 Szalikowcy - reportaż 17:55 Taki poprzeczny człowiek - reportaż 18:09 Kronika waw.pl 18:14 Qadrans kultury - w co się bawić 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:44 Pogoda 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe 19:02 Detektyw warszawski - fikcyjne postacie 19:17 Kronika waw.pl 19:22 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:06 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw.pl 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Wyklęci przez bogów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 00:41 Minęła dwudziesta 01:30 Telekurier 01:50 Serwis info 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:37 Pogoda 02:46 Polska według Kreta: Puszcza Notecka (21) - magazyn turystyczny 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:56 Wyklęci przez bogów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 04:54 Raport z Polski 05:05 Pogoda 05:10 Reportaż TVP Info: Niewłaściwy tor 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat HD.jpeg 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (2) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 2 (23) 08:30 Miś Yogi (19) 08:40 Miś Yogi (20) 08:50 Miś Yogi (21) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Obudzone demony (175) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (132) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Okaz zdrowia (207) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (386) 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (68) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (68) - talk show 13:00 Hotel 52 (54) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1466) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (136) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (387) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (255) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1467) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Nocne brąchanie (286) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (381) 20:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: Real Madryt - CSKA Moskwa 22:45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty rewanżowych meczów 1/8 finału 23:45 Charlie Bartlett - komediodramat (USA,2007) 01:45 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (71) 02:15 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN HD.png 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (52) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1573) 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (11) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (44) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (22) 14:40 Detektywi: To ze strachu (924) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Jestem sama (902) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Przynieś mi kapcie w mini, czyli jak wytresować żonę 16:55 Ukryta prawda (23) 17:55 Julia (53) 18:25 Detektywi: 30 minut (część I) (925) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1574) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: 30 minut (część II) (903) 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (2) 22:30 Szept - thriller (USA,2007) 00:25 Milion w minutę (4) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Przynieś mi kapcie w mini, czyli jak wytresować żonę 04:00 Nic straconego TV4.png 5:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 20, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 6, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 49, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 170, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 172, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 173, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 21, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Morze miłości - odc. 7, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 10, Australia 2009 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 174, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 175, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 171, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Bruce Lee - legenda kung-fu - odc. 1/2, Chiny 2008 21:55 Bestie z morza - horror, USA, Izrael, RPA 1999 00:00 Osobliwości kulturowe - serial dokumentalny, Singapur 2009 1:00 Osobliwości kulturowe - serial dokumentalny, Singapur 2009 2:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:15 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:15 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Zakończenie programu SK TVN7.png 04:45 Druga strona medalu 3: Maja Włoszczowska (2) 05:15 Druga strona medalu 3: Krzysztof Krauze (3) 05:45 Na Wspólnej (1271) 06:15 W roli głównej: Shazza (8) - talk show 06:45 W roli głównej: Piotr Rubik (9) - talk show 07:15 Teresa (7) 08:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (32) 09:15 Przyjaciele (13) 09:50 Przyjaciele (14) 10:20 Dr House (17/22) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Detektyw Monk (10/16) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (33) 14:55 Teresa (8) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (6/24) 17:10 Przyjaciele (15) 17:40 Przyjaciele (16) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (11/16) 19:00 Dr House (18/22) 20:00 Dobre kino: Chłopcy z ferajny - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 23:00 Bez śladu (17/18) 23:55 Dobre kino: Małe dzieci - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 02:40 Arkana magii 04:40 Zakończenie programu Logo Polsat 2.jpeg 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:35 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:30 Pierwsza miłość (1419) 09:20 Malanowski i partnerzy: Między młotem a kowadłem (323) 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Czary miłości (297) 10:40 Pensjonat pod Różą: Tylko miłość (89) 11:35 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Zaskórniak (64) 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Drugi tytuł (114) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kraina obfitości (154) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ciężki los ojca (298) 15:00 Państwo w państwie (12) - program publicystyczny 16:00 Samo życie (266) 16:30 Pensjonat pod Różą: Tylko miłość (89) 17:25 Linia życia (74) 18:00 Wydarzenia 18:30 Interwencja 19:00 Dlaczego ja?: Córka czuje się opuszczona przez rodziców (130) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Pierwsza miłość (1420) 21:25 Linia życia (75) 21:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hermes Corporation (299) 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich: Happy Family (155) 23:20 Rodzina zastępcza: Damą być (65) 23:50 Daleko od noszy: Gwiazda reklamy (115) 00:20 Malanowski i partnerzy: Na skraju nadziei (324) 00:45 Linia życia (75) 01:20 Kobieta Cafe: Chcę być gwiazdą. Olga Lipińska 02:10 Interwencja 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:05 Samo życie (266) 03:30 Pierwsza miłość (1420) 04:05 Świat według Kiepskich: Lucyferdek (157) 04:30 Kolekcjonerzy (27) 04:50 Ewa gotuje (139) 05:15 Dlaczego ja?: Córka czuje się opuszczona przez rodziców (130) SK TVN24.png 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Jeden na jeden 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:05 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:05 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody, Biała jazda - pogoda dla narciarzy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:25 Kropka nad i 00:45 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 01:15 Serwis informacyjny 01:40 Polska i świat 02:05 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Dzień po dniu 03:50 Sukces pisany szminką 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie 04:25 Polska i świat 04:45 Czarno na białym - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 05:15 Sukces pisany szminką 05:25 Maja w ogrodzie 200px-Canal+ logo.svg.png 07:00 Nie przegap 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:15 Basket+ 07:25 Simpsonowie 22 (7) 07:50 ESD - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 09:30 StreetDance 3D - film muzyczny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 11:05 Ocean przygód 3D - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 12:25 Wygrać miłość - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 14:10 W garniturach (4,5) 15:45 Uczciwy przekręt 3: Wielki wybuch (15) 16:30 Dzielna mała ciuchcia - film animowany (USA,2010) 17:55 Śliczna Rita, patronka spraw beznadziejnych - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2003) 19:20 Simpsonowie 22 (8) 19:50 Basket+ 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5 (20,21) 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu-capu 21:00 Amerykańska dziewica - komedia (USA,2009) 22:30 Premiera: South Park 15 (14) 23:00 Premiera: 41-letni prawiczek zalicza wpadkę z Sarą Marshall - komedia (USA,2010) 00:25 Bezkarni 2: Wszyscy za jednego (3) 01:20 Joanna - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,2010) 03:10 Księżyc to Żyd - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 03:55 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka Canal Film.jpeg 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Jimi Hendrix - Dziecko wudu - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 09:45 Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1976) 11:25 Simpsonowie 22 (7) 11:50 Basket+ 12:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5 (18,19) 12:45 Nie przegap 12:55 Łapu-capu 13:00 Ray - film biograficzny (USA,2004) 15:30 Wyjście awaryjne - komedia (Polska,1982) 17:00 Yota Space - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 17:50 Jak kochać, to we dwoje - komedia romantyczna (Francja,2010) 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody 5: Mały lekkoatleta. Dikdik - Kenia (6) 20:00 Strefa X - thriller SF (Wielka Brytania,2010) 21:35 Burke i Hare - komedia kostiumowa (Wielka Brytania,2010) 23:05 The Runaways - prawdziwa historia - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 00:50 41-letni prawiczek zalicza wpadkę z Sarą Marshall - komedia (USA,2010) 02:10 Sara - film sensacyjny (Polska,1997) 04:00 Aktualności filmowe 04:30 Muzyka 05:00 Łapu-capu extra 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka Canal + Sport HD.jpeg 07:00 Sport+ Extra 08:35 Basket+ 08:45 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Racing Santander - FC Barcelona 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Memphis Grizzlies - Los Angeles Lakers 13:00 1 na 1: Tomasz Leśniak 13:25 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Górnik Zabrze - Lechia Gdańsk 15:45 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała - Legia Warszawa 18:00 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów - mecz: Francja - Anglia 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA - mecz: Memphis Grizzlies - Los Angeles Lakers 22:20 Basket+ 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska - mecz: Olympique Lyon - OSC Lille 00:30 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: KGHM Zagłębie Lubin - Ruch Chorzów 02:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 04:15 Muzyka My HBO.png 06:00 Ostatnia zima wojny - dramat wojenny (Holandia,Belgia,2008) 07:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:10 Moby Dick (2-ost.) (Niemcy,Austria,2010) 09:40 Ponad wszelką wątpliwość - thriller (USA,2009) 11:25 Planeta 51 - film animowany (Hiszpania,Wielka Brytania,USA,2009) 12:55 Dorastająca nadzieja 2 (10) 13:20 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1990) 15:00 Wytrzymać z Georgią - komedia romantyczna (Australia,2011) 16:30 Niezwyciężony Secretariat - film familijny (USA,2010) 18:35 Śniadanie do łóżka - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 20:10 Erratum - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2010) 21:45 Daj, proszę - komediodramat (USA,2010) 23:15 Camelot (9) 00:05 Camelot (10) 01:00 Bloodworth - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 02:35 MacGruber - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2010) 04:05 22 kule - film sensacyjny (Francja,2010) HBO 2.png 06:00 Producenci - komedia (USA,2005) 08:15 Ocalić 895. pelikana - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 08:55 Książę i ja 3: Królewski miesiąc miodowy - komedia romantyczna (USA,2008) 10:25 Rodzina Tuche - komedia (Francja,2011) 12:00 Sunset Limited - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2011) 13:30 Władcy świata - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2010) 15:05 Główna ulica - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 16:40 Green Hornet - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2011) 18:40 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach - komedia romantyczna (Francja,2003) 20:30 Bezbłędny plan - thriller (Australia,2010) 22:00 Bez cenzury: Zabawa w śmierć - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 23:35 Biały słoń - film sensacyjny (USA,2011) 01:05 Istoty - horror (Francja,Szwajcaria,Luksemburg,2009) 02:30 Echo - horror (USA,2008) 04:05 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Boski żigolo - komedia (USA,1999) HBO Comedy.jpeg 10:00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 (2) 10:25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 (3) 10:45 Współczesna rodzina 3 (3) 11:10 Prawdziwe historie - komedia muzyczna (USA,1986) 12:40 To znowu ty - komedia (USA,2010) 14:25 Pępek świata 2 (15) 14:50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 (2) 15:15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 (3) 15:40 Prawdziwe historie - komedia muzyczna (USA,1986) 17:10 To znowu ty - komedia (USA,2010) 18:55 Pępek świata 2 (15) 19:20 Współczesna rodzina 3 (4) 19:45 Premiera: Podmiejski czyściec (9) 20:10 Wesele Muriel - komedia obyczajowa (Australia,Francja,1994) 21:55 Seksterapia - komedia (USA,2010) 23:25 Podmiejski czyściec (9) 23:50 Iluminacja (9) 00:20 Iluminacja (10) 00:50 Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna (USA,2004) 03:00 Tournée - komedia (Francja,2010) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Cinemax (pierwsze logo stacji).jpeg 06:00 1981 - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,2009) 07:40 Kikujiro - komediodramat (Japonia,1999) 09:40 Dom zagubionych dusz - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,USA,1993) 11:20 Gra dla dwojga - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 13:20 Figurant - komediodramat (USA,1976) 14:55 Moi bracia - dramat obyczajowy (Irlandia,2010) 16:25 Kikujiro - komediodramat (Japonia,1999) 18:25 Vincent chce nad morze - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 20:00 Osieroceni - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,1998) 21:40 Sekret - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2001) 23:15 Zabiłem moją matkę - dramat obyczajowy (Kanada,2009) 00:55 Kolacja z arszenikiem - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 02:25 W pogoni za zemstą - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 04:15 Osieroceni - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,1998) Cinemax 2.png 06:00 Barwy ciemności - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2010) 07:25 Najlepsi reżyserzy: Edward Zwick 07:55 Banda - western (USA,1972) 09:25 W książce i na ekranie - magazyn filmowy 09:50 Życie jak dom - komediodramat (USA,2001) 11:55 Kwiat mego sekretu - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Hiszpania,1995) 13:40 Miłość Adeli H. - dramat biograficzny (Francja,1975) 15:15 1981 - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,2009) 16:55 Twórca snów - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,2007) 17:10 Banda - western (USA,1972) 18:40 Miasto cieni - dramat historyczny (Kanada,2010) 20:00 Przełomy Missouri - western (USA,1976) 22:05 Gra dla dwojga - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 00:05 Purple Rain - film muzyczny (USA,1984) 01:55 30 dni mroku: Czas ciemności - horror (USA,2010) 03:25 Przełomy Missouri - western (USA,1976) 05:30 W książce i na ekranie - magazyn filmowy TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Meta - film obyczajowy (Polska,1971) 09:30 Śpiewają Skaldowie - koncert (Polska,1969) 09:45 Miniatury muzyczne: "Jej portret" - śpiewa Bogusław Mec 09:50 Antena dla prezentera - 14.03.2012 09:55 3 razy młodość - koncert (Polska,1967) 11:00 Spotkanie z cieniem: Hanka Ordonówna 12:10 Mała antologia kabaretu: Sfinks i Czarny Kot 13:25 Miniatury muzyczne: Zawstydzona 13:40 Z Syreną w herbie. Warszawskie mosty - film dokumentalny (Polska,1971) 14:15 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Stefan Rachoń 14:35 Piosenki Festiwalu Sopot '65 - koncert 14:45 Jaki jestem naprawdę: Artur Sandauer 15:25 Kariera - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1970) 15:45 Stefan Rachoń zaprasza - koncert (Polska,1970) 17:05 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe - film biograficzny (Niemcy,Polska,1990) 18:50 Dokument muzyczny: Mirella Freni - żyć dla opery - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 22 opery Mozarta: Wstęp do opery "Zaide/Adama" 20:25 22 opery Mozarta: "Zaide/Adama" - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta (Niemcy,2006) 22:45 Informacje kulturalne 23:05 Alfabet polskiego performance: Jerzy Bereś 23:50 Kino nocne: Pieśni o morderstwie - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,2010) 01:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - magazyn 01:50 22 opery Mozarta: Wstęp do opery "Zaide/Adama" 01:55 22 opery Mozarta: "Zaide/Adama" - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta (Niemcy,2006) 04:05 Informacje kulturalne 04:20 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (10) 05:50 Zakończenie programu SK TVPSER.png 07:10 M jak miłość (330) 08:00 Telezakupy 08:20 Janosik: W obcej skórze (3/13) 09:05 Zezem: Ktoś 09:30 Rodzinka.pl: Kieszonkowe (3) 10:00 Rodzinka.pl: Siła argumentu (4) 10:30 Telezakupy 10:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku (12/13) 11:45 U Pana Boga w ogródku (13-ost.) 12:40 Janosik: Porwanie (4/13) 14:00 M jak miłość (331) 14:55 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Spowiedź (27) 15:50 Chichot losu: Solistka (1/13) 16:50 Ranczo: Podwójny agent (7) 17:50 Rodzinka.pl: Dziewczyna Tomka (5) 18:25 Rodzinka.pl: Co jest do jedzenia? (6) 18:55 Cudowne lata (72) 19:25 Cudowne lata (73) 20:05 Janosik: Tańcowali zbójnicy (5/13) 21:05 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Miłość Natalii (30) 22:00 Ojciec Mateusz 3: Spa (31) 22:55 Ranczo: Kozy ofiarne (8) 23:55 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (3/4) 00:55 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (4-ost.) 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Play.jpeg 06:00 Monoślad (30) 06:30 Autonomia (49) 07:30 Taaaka ryba (73) 08:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (8) 08:30 Na ryby (8) 09:00 Random (10) 09:30 Monoślad (9) 10:00 Bractwo bomby (6) 11:00 100 rzeczy, które irytują Twoją kobietę (3) 11:30 Nokaut (11) 12:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (9) 12:30 Na ryby (9) 13:00 Wojownicy (2) 13:30 Jestem Wielki (10) 14:35 Wynalazcy (7) 15:00 Fakty i ciekawostki (2) 15:30 Nokaut (11) 16:00 Świat według Bundych (15) 16:30 Świat według Bundych (16) 17:00 Monoślad (10) 17:30 1000 rzeczy, które mężczyzna powinien zrobić w życiu (13) 18:00 Ochroniarze (4) 18:30 Nokaut (12) 19:00 Wędkarskie przygody Johna Wilsona: Wędkarskie Safari (10) 19:30 Na ryby (10) 20:00 Siły zbrojne - Combat Forces (26) 20:30 Kraj kokainy - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 21:30 W obliczu śmierci - GOPR (6) 22:00 Niewyjaśnione zagadki II wojny światowej (3) 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (12) 23:00 Jet Sex - poufnie (3) - serial erotyczny 23:45 Gwiazdy porno (14) 00:30 Młoda pielęgniarka - film erotyczny (Francja,2009) 02:00 Fuck VIP: Toksyczne anioły - film erotyczny (Francja,2008) 03:30 Przystanek "Laska" (19) 04:00 Poławiacze (12) 04:30 Bractwo bomby (7) Polsat Cafe.jpeg 06:45 Telemarket 07:00 Z tyłu sceny 07:30 Miłość bez względu na wiek - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 09:00 Szkoła ojców (3) - reality show 10:00 Jem i chudnę 10:30 Z tyłu sceny: Daniel Olbrychski (15) 11:00 Kobieta Cafe: Łukasz Płoszajski. Nienawidzę swojego eks 11:50 Historie przy kawie (2) 12:00 Grunt to rodzinka: The Best 13:00 Gwiazdy na cenzurowanym (5) 13:30 Czego naprawdę pragną kobiety (7) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Tak się bawi Las Vegas (14/18) 16:00 Eliksir młodości (2) 16:30 Gadżety kobiety 17:00 Aleja sław 18:00 Olbrzymie maluchy - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 19:00 Moment prawdy (8) - teleturniej 20:00 Miss w dresie (6) - reality show 21:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku 21:30 Grunt to rodzinka: Krzysztof Ibisz 22:30 15 największych tragedii w Hollywood - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 00:30 Dobrenocki (42) 01:00 Gwiazdy na odwyku: Seksoholicy 02:00 Akademia łajdaków - reality show Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Cafe z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Play z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku